You Gave Me A Promise
by Akatsukilover34
Summary: Jessie Naja Black is all smiles until the unexpected happens. Watch as she recovers from the worst pain ever. A broken Heart. Who'll help her do it? Wait and see.
1. Intro

SO let's get this done. I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. Although if I did Bella would have died. And fuck Team Edward and Jacob. It's Team Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Paul bitches!

Dear Diary, 15/08/1997 My Dad gave me you, so I can write about my adventures in England. It sucks that I have to leave home but I'm kinda excited about it as well. My name is Jessie Naja Black. Well we're landing in England. Wish me luck. Jessie.

Dear Diary, 9/09/2000 I miss home! I love England but I miss La Push so badly. I miss my twin, Jake and my sisters Rachel and Rebecca. I miss my Dad. But most of all I miss my Mum. She died last year in a car accident. I never even got to say goodbye. She promised never to leave me but she did. I guess that's it right people always make promises that they break. My Dad promised I could come home soon but he broke that promise. I am alone in a strange country. I hate them! J.

Dear Diary, 12/06/2002 Goodbye England. Hello home. But is it strange now that England feels more like home. Urgh this sucks! Why does my Dad have to keep uprooting me and then moving me somewhere else. I can't help thinking I've done something wrong. Well it's time to face the music. J.

Dear Diary, 6/12/2005 Something strange is happening to me. I keep snapping at Jake and Dad. I have this freaky temperature but I feel fine and Sam Uley keeps looking at me funny, which is creeping me the fuck out. What am I going to do? What is wrong with me? J.

Dear Diary, 12/01/2006 I am now a sixteen year old, tomboy, werewolf. Yeah that was certainly a way to spend my sweet sixteenth, with paws and fur! I can't even talk to Jake about it, which completely sucks since a) we're really close and b) he knows something is up and half of La Push now thinks I'm involved in some kind of gang. Yipee for me... not. Jake has recently developed a crush on Bella Swan. I do not get what he sees in her. She was dating a damn leech as well but now he's left and she's gone all depressed and started hanging around with my brother. She's so annoying and pathetic. I think she might have been dropped as a child. Even though the phase was extremely terrifying, Paul was surprisingly the one who helped me through it all. I will admit there is a small crush there. He's really alright when you get past the angry exterior. Well I have to go patrol. J.

Dear Diary, 27/04/2006 So Jake has finally phased. He's major depressed because Sam gag ordered him to stay away from Bella and what did he go and do? Told her everything anyway. Urgh I hate her! I HATE HER! She's stringing my brother along and it drives me crazy. Paul and I have been dating for a while now. I think I'm falling in love with him. Anyway I'm off to Sam and Emily's. J.

Dear Diary, 2/05/2006 Ok, remember how I mentioned how much I hated Bella Swan. Well I have valid reason now. She's run off to Italy to save her leech. It makes me puke. I actually feel sorry for both the leech and my brother because she's playing both of them. It's only going to end in tears trust me. Well I'm off on a date with Paul and tomorrow Rachel is coming home. I'm so excited I haven't seen her in forever. J.


	2. Hurt and WIthout a Family

**Dear Diary 3/05/2006**

**Today was the day Rachel was coming. I'm so excited. I haven't seen my sister in a long time. We're planning a Bonfire for her. She should be happy. Last night me and Paul went on a date. It was so romantic. And of course we ended in with a hot ass make-out session. Then he did the one thing I never expected. No he didn't propose. He gave me a necklace with a dragonfly pendant because I was his dragonfly. He promised to never leave me and to love me for as long as he lived. But I had a feeling in my stomach that something was gonna go wrong. Maybe I'm over-reacting.**

**Well I'm off.**

**J.**

**Jessie's POV**

**I got dressed and headed down to the beach. Everyone was there except for Jacob and Billy. They were at the airport retrieving the precious cargo.**

**"Hey baby. What's up?" I shouted jumping on Paul's back and kissing his cheek.**

**Paul caught me and swung me around until I was in front of him and pulled me into a kiss."Do you really want an answer to that question?" He asked, kissing me again.**

**"Oi you two cool it. The elders are here." Sam yelled, slapping Paul in the back of the head.**

**Paul looked at Sam and glared. "Don't you see I'm busy here?" Paul kissed me again and looked into my eyes fondly. "So how's my dragonfly?" He kissed my nose.**

**I smiled. "Doing just fine but I missed you." I looked right back into Paul's eyes. I hugged him and then he set me down.**

**We talked holding hands while everyone around us laughed and played. I looked up when I heard Rachel's name. I smiled at her sister and called her over. "Rachel." I jumped up and ran over to her hugging her tightly. Then I dragged her over to Paul. Paul looked up and suddenly everything changed, though I didn't know it at the time.**

**"It's nice to meet you Paul." Rachel stuck her hand out for Paul to shake it.**

**Paul grinned and shook it. "It's a pleasure." Paul looked down. Though I didn't know it, he just realized that he was about to go back on every promise that he made to me.**

**Paul avoided me all that week.**

**I'm so fucking pissed.**

**Everyone seems to know something I don't because they all give me this look of pity. As of now I'm running patrol with Leah. Suddenly Leah stopped and we phased back. "Jess. I can't take this anymore!" Leah exclaimed, making me stop.**

**I frowned. "What're you talking about Leah?"**

**Leah sighed and there were tears in her eyes. "Jess you're my best friend and you need to know this. I can't stand how they all lie to you." Leah looked me in the eyes.**

**I felt a rise of panic. "Leah tell me," I didn't look away.**

**"Paul imprinted." Leah whispered, looking down.**

**"Wh-What do you mean?" I stammered.**

**Leah let out another sigh. "Paul imprinted on Rachel. Everyone knows and they didn't want to tell you. They are having a party at Emily's for those two. Sam told us not to tell you because he was afraid you'd go off the deep end. I wanted to tell you believe me." She emplored with me to believe that she did.**

**I felt my own tears fall and nodded slowly. "I believe you Leah. I'm not mad at you. So that's why Sam wanted me to run patrol." I looked at the ground with a lost gaze, I felt so betrayed.**

**I took one last glance at Leah and took off running to Emily's house. Instead of knocking i kicked open the door and walked in glaring at everyone.**

**Everyone froze.**

**I saw Paul with Rachel in his lap. "So it's true?" I choked out. "You imprinted on her. And you all knew." I shouted my English accent picked up from childhood slipping out in my anger.**

**I watched as Jacob stepped forward. "Jess just stay calm." He said softly.**

**I turned on him. "Stay calm! You want me to stay calm. My boyfriend is being taken from me by my sister. How the bloody hell am I supposed to stay calm? Plus to make matters worse the people that I supposedly can trust lied to me like a bunch of baby-faced pussies!" I looked around the room at the traitors.**

**"Jess look stop acting like you're a victim." Rachel stepped forward and looked at me, like I had no right to be upset or hurt. "Paul and I love each other and you should be happy for us. He's found his other half and it's me. Just accept it. We didn't mean for it to happen." She said with a smug voice and look on her face.**

**I slapped her. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU MAN STEALING TART. I FUCKING HATE YOU. I HATE ALL OF YOU. WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILY. FAMILY DOESN'T DO THIS TO EACH OTHER!" I went to slap Rachel again but Paul got in my way and grabbed my hand.**

**"Now look Jess we can talk about this." Dad tried to talk to me calmly."It's not that bad." He rolled his wheel chair and tried to grab me hand but I pulled away.**

**My vision clouded with tears. "You're my dad. You were supposed to tell me. Jacob you're my twin and you didn't even tell me. After everything I've done for this pack you all betray my trust. I mean Quil who always covered for you when you couldn't run patrol? Jared who always ran longer so you could spend time with Kim? I did right. So please explain to me how I found out about this from Leah after a week of being ignored. How could you all do this to me?" I said quietly.**

**Everyone looked down.**

**I looked directly at Paul. "Did I mean nothing to you? Was it all just a sick game? Was it a ploy to get down my pants and when it didn't work you moved on? Huh? I built a life around you Paul. And now it's all crumbling down." Tears were falling freely from my eyes.**

**I turned her gaze to Rachel. "You're my fucking sister. How could you look me in the eye and lie to me?" I questioned.**

**"I'm sorry Dragonfly." Paul tried to reach out and hug me.**

**I stepped back shaking furiously. "Dragonfly? Oh now I'm your fucking Dragonfly. You know what fuck you Paul." I pulled off the necklace he gave me and threw it in the dirt at his feet. "Fuck you Rachel. As a matter of fact, fuck all of you. I'm done." I turned to leave but I stopped in front of Emily, giving her a hateful glare. "I should have let Leah beat you're arse when she wanted to. I'm regretting my decision now. And as for your face. You got what you deserved before hand." I was halfway out when she realised what I said and so did Sam.**

**"Jessie as your alpha I'm commanding you to stay. You WILL NOT leave and you WILL take back everything you just said." He shouted at me.**

**I stopped moving and looked back at Sam with a deep hatred in my eyes. She smirked and circled him before stepping forward. "I want to see you try to stop me." I snarled.**

**Everyone looked shocked at seeing me stepping toe to toe with Sam.**

**I snorted. "See I don't have to follow you. Don't you remember who I am. I have more say so than Jake in this pack being the oldest in our family. S you can take your orders and your pack and shove them right back up your arse." I spat at his feet.**

**No one moved until I reached the forest line.**

**"Jess please. You can't turn your back on this pack. On family." Jacob pleaded.**

**I looked back with cold eyes. "I have no family. As of today you all are dead to me. You can all burn in the deepest pits of hell."**

**With that I phased and took of running into the woods. I didn't stop until I reached a clearing where I phased back and laid in the grass while the rain poured down.**

**I sobbed and let out the most heart-breaking scream anyone has ever heard. I just laid there sobbing yelling to the sky. "WHY ME. WHY FUCKING ME. KILL ME NOW. PLEASE!" I continued to cry until I passed out.**

**I was so broken I didn't feel the strong pair of cold arms picking me up.  
>This was the day Jessie Naja Black became alone in the world.<br>**


	3. It's Ok Not To Be Ok

Myna- OK I don't own twilight…..All Stephanie Meyer….I only own Jessie and maybe a few more OCs.

Chapter 3- It's Ok Not To Be Ok

Regular p.o.v

Jessie was very confused when she came to. She looked around the room and jumped up.

"Toto we are so not in Kansas anymore." She walked to the door and opened peeking out. When she didn't see anyone she started to head for the stairs. She was almost there until she felt the air rush past her.

"You know you really shouldn't be out of bed." Jessie jumped back and looked at the person in front of her. That's when she stopped breathing. Right in front of her was one of the Cullens.

"Why did you bring me 'ere?" Emmett looked at her and said

"We couldn't leave you in the woods. That'd be wrong. I'm Emmett by the way. You're one of the wolves." He stuck out his hand. Jessie grabbed it and shook it.

"Yea. I'm Jessie. Jessie Black." She let go quickly.

"How come you sound British then?" Emmett tilted his head to the side.

"I went to boarding school in England." Suddenly the night before came back to her and she broke down. Emmett started panicking. He picked her up and carried her down stairs.

"Carlisle. A little help here." Carlisle made Emmett set her down on the couch.

"Jessie. Look at me. You have to tell me what's wrong. Who hurt you?" Jessie just started crying harder. When Jasper walked in her pain brought him to his knees. He started whimpering on the floor. Everyone ran in to see what was going on.

"Edward I need you to tell me what she's thinking." Rosalie looked at Jasper and went to help him up.

"I'd make it quick too. Jasper looks like he's gonna fall out." Edward walked over to her and sat next to her. He looked into her head and saw everything that happened. He hugged her to him and started comforting her immediately.

"Edward?" Carlisle and the rest of them looked at him expectantly.

"You remember how she was going with Paul?" Everyone nodded their heads. Edward started rocking Jessie back and forth.

"Well he imprinted on Rachel. That's Jessie's older sister. And he went back on all the promises. Then to make it worse the pack hid it from her for a week. She found out from Leah while they were patrolling. Sam only put her on patrol so she would miss the party held for Paul and Rachel. Then she abandoned the pack all together." All of them had sympathetic looks on their faces. Rosalie Alice and Esme went over to her and took her from Edward. Bella looked on thinking how Jacob could this.

"That's terrible." Carlisle had a thoughtful look on his face. Jasper looked at her with understanding because he knew how she felt. Emmett was clenching his fists looking down. How dare someone hurt his new friend. Jessie cried her self to sleep again and Rosalie took her upstairs and placed her in the bed. When she came back down everyone had different looks on their faces.

"How could those mutts do this to her? I thought they were all about Pack family." Rosalie was seething. Jasper looked up.

"So much sadness and pain. She must have really felt for him. I just don't understand how one person could deal with all that. It was wrong." Carlisle sat down in one of the loveseats and Esme sat next to him.

"The poor dear. No one deserves that." Esme looked as if she wanted to cry. Bella shook her head.

"No Jacob wouldn't do something like that." Rosalie snapped her head towards Bella.

"Well FYI Bella he did. How could you take up for that dog after seeing what he did to his sister? His twin no less." Bella flinched back and sat next to Edward. Emmett looked up.

"We need to help her. I doubt she has anywhere to go." Carlisle nodded and Alice piped up.

"She's staying here. Remember how I said out of all the wolves I can see her. Well I saw her here and she's Jasper's true mate." Jasper brightened up. He smiled up towards the stairs.

"Go ahead Jasper." Jasper dashed up the stairs and left everyone smiling.

"I think it's time we had a talk with the pound. Let them know that we have a purebred in our possession." Rosalie sneered and stalked up to her room with Emmett following. After that everyone else went to their own business.

*With Jasper and Jessie *

Jasper p.o.v

'I can't believe I have a mate. She's beautiful. And she's all mine' I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Then my mate started moving and she opened her beautiful eyes. I was captivated.

"'ho are you?" She looked up at me with dull eyes. Full of so much pain.

"Jasper Hale ma'am." She looked confused then recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Oh P-Paul told me about you. You're the empath. I'm sorry if my emotions were fucked up earlier." I saw the way she flinched when she said that's bastard's name.

"It's ok darling. Everything's alright. Are you hungry?" She shook her head and then her stomach growled. Then the most wonderful thing happened. She blushed. And it was perfect. He cheeks turned the slightest shade of red under her tanned skin.

"I guess food would be good." She moved to get up but stumbled. I moved towards her and picked her up. She was light despite being almost the same height as me.

"I don't think you're ready to walk. So I'll carry you." She just nodded.

Regular p.o.v

Jasper carried Jessie down stairs and set her in a chair at the table. Bella was already there. Esme set a huge pan of spaghetti in front of them and said dig in.

"You can get yours first. I'm a wolf remember." They all noticed how when Jessie talked it was monotone. Like she had no emotion. Bella made a plate and Jessie ate what she didn't take. Esme sat next to Jessie and patted her shoulder.

"Jessie dear. We want you to stay with us. We know what happened and we would like it very much." Jessie stopped eating.

"I can't intrude."This time Rosalie and Emmett stepped up.

"You wouldn't be. I can deal with a new sister."

"Plus you can do things with me that Bella can't. Like wrestle. Please?" Jessie looked thoughtful.

"Well I guess if it's ok with everyone." Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course it's ok. We have more than enough room." Everyone else just nodded. Surprisingly Jessie hugged Carlisle and started crying. He hugged her back and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"Let it out Jessie." She tried to stop crying until Edward spoke up.

"It's ok to cry. Especially about what's happened to you. We don't think you're weak. Just normal." With that she cried some more. Jasper pulled her from Carlisle and hugged her close. He whispered to her:

"We're all here for you darling. We won't ever hurt you." Jessie looked up.

"Why are you all being so nice? You're supposed to hate me." Jessie tried to stop crying again.

"You've given us no reason to hate you. You didn't have a family. Well now you do." Jessie smiled at them and thanked everyone. Jasper wiped away her tears.

"I'm here Jessie. And I'm not goin' no where. You're stuck with me." Jessie looked around and smiled a slightly real smile.

"And don't worry we'll have you smiling in no time." She hugged all of them before her eyes started dropping. She fell asleep in Jasper's arms with no dreams. Just peacefulness.

A.N

Okay let's explain some things. Now this is the only time I'm putting this.

Alice and Jasper are not together. They did find the Cullens together but they only have a brother and sister relationship.

Secondly I despise Bella so hell naw she will not be with Edward for the whole story.

Jessie will be seeing the pack again just not in like the next five chapters. She will however get phone calls.

And don't expect Jessie to just fall immediately in love with Jasper. I hate stories like that.

And Jessie has a slight British accent and you will hear a lot of words.

That's about it so mwah kisses. Tell me what you think.


	4. New Pack

Ok so like forget what I said before. Jessie is seeing the pack this chapter but this will be the last time until I say when so yea. Emmett do the thing.

Emmett- Myna doesn't own Twilight. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. Myna only owns her OC's. Done

Chapter 4- New pack

Regular p.o.v

Jessie woke up the next day. She smiled even though it didn't reach her eyes. Jessie rolled out of bed and walked down stairs. Esme was making her a plate and Bella was already eating.

"Good-Morning Jessie." Esme hugged her and led her to the table. "I don't know what you like so I made a little of everything."

"Thank you." Jessie sat down and began eating. Bella looked over at her and tried to say something. "I still don't like you. Even though I 'ate my brother. So please refrain from talking to me." Jessie didn't even look up at her. Bella huffed and left the table. Emmett and Jasper walked in and sat in front of her.

"Hey Jessie what's up?" Emmett smiled at her.

"Hi Emmett. Nothing much. I have to go and get my stuff today." Jessie looked down.

"You can do that another time." Jasper touched her hand.

"No. I 'ave to do it today. Better it be done quicker." Jessie stood up and put her plate in the sink. She walked into the living room with Jasper and Emmett following everyone but Carlisle was sitting on the couches. Bella glared at Jessie and Jessie just looked at her. Alice jumped up and skipped over to her. She pulled Jessie to the couch opposite Bella, Edward and Esme. Rosalie stood up and let Emmett sit before sitting in his lap. Jasper sat next to Jessie. Bella glared at her."Edward please make your thing stop staring at me." Edward kissed Bella's temple.

"So...?" Emmett looked mad.

"I have to take a trip to La Push. I have to go and get all my things." Alice hugged her and Jasper patted her back.

"I'm coming." Bella stood up and Edward had a grimace on his face.

"Of course dear. You're welcome to use one of our cars." Esme gave her a sympathetic look.

"You can take my Jeep. More room for whatever." Emmett balled up his fists again.

"Thanks. I'll go now to get it out of the way." Emmett gave her the keys and she went to the car. She smiled at them and drove down the long drive and started towards La Push with Bella. About 20 minutes later she pulled up to her house. She cringed when she smelled the whole pack inside. She and Bella went up to the door and knocked.

Jessie p.o.v

My father… I mean Billy opened the door. He looked at me and the thing surprise evident on his face.

"Jessie. Bella. What…." I held up my hand and kept a look of indifference in my face.

"I came to get my things and nothing else. Bella is here for them. Now may I come in?" Billy rolled aside and I walked right in. The pack paused and looked at me but I paid them no mind. Bella ran up to Jake and he hugged her. I walked right into my old room and began packing my things. I stiffened when I sensed Paul and Jake behind me. I kept putting my things in the box and moved past them to set it in the car. I came back in and started packing my clothes.

"What're you doing here?" Jake had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"What does it look like I came to get my stuff." The look dropped. Paul stepped towards me. He tried to touch me. The nerve of that bastard. "Touch me and I'll rip your fucking 'ands off and feed them to you."

"Jess. Look I'm sorry okay. I didn't want this to happen." I rolled my eyes and kept packing.

"But it did and you lied about it. All of you. And I refuse to live with liars." I packed the last of my clothes into my suit case and carried it out to the jeep. Everyone followed me out. I was just climbing in the thing when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snarled and turned to glare at the fool. It was my sister.

"Please. Don't go. We can make this work. You don't have to leave." I sneered at her.

"And what is your definition of making it work huh? You being with Paul while I accept it and be miserable. You want me to watch as you two get all snuggled with each other. If you think that's gonna happen you're dumber then I thought." Rachel pulled back like she'd been slapped. Emily glared at me and walked up until she was in my face.

"Well you didn't have to go and bite her head off about it. No wonder Paul didn't imprint on you. You're so bitter." I started shaking a little and looked at her. I pushed her away from me.

"Says the one with the permanent grimace on her face. That's not much to go by."She started tearing up and I laughed. Next thing I know I'm up against the car with a heavy weight pushing on me. Turns out it was a shaking Sam. His hand was wrapped tightly around my throat. He looked deadly. But I looked worse. "Get your fucking hands off me."

"Take it back." Sam held me tighter.

"No. Let go now." Sam didn't listen. I started shaking harder and I punched him. He went flying into a tree. "Don't you ever put your fucking 'ands on me again Sam Uley. Next time I'll shove my foot up your ass. You 'ave no right to ever touch me you wanker." Everyone else stood in shock once again. I stalked towards him and the pack surrounded him. Seth wrapped his arms around me and Leah dragged me back towards the car. Seth pushed me in the back seat and Leah climbed in the front and started driving back towards Forks. Leaving Bella. I was shaking violently by the time we got to the Cullen's house. I dashed out of the car and phased before I hit the tree line. I briefly heard Leah explaining what happened. I was too angry to care. I started slashing my claws into trees. Destroying whatever I could. Eventually I settled down and panted lying on the forest floor. Jasper walked towards me and offered me some clothes and I took them in my mouth then went behind a bush and put them on.

"Better?" He walked over to me and started leading me back towards the house.

"Yeah. Did you see?"

"Yes it was pretty interesting." We reached the house then and I was surprised to find Leah and Seth still there.

"Why don't you guys go home?"

"No." Leah stood up. "I'm with you now. I can't believe they did that to you." Leah showed her neck to me as a si'gn of Alpha acceptance. When I looked at Seth he was doing the same thing. I smiled at them and bit both of their necks marking them as being in my pack. We all walked into the house and everyone was sitting in the livingroom.

"Where's..." Edward focused his eyes on Leah and my jaw dropped.

"No fucking way. Leah did you just imprint?" I heard another gasp nest to me and Seth was staring at Alice. "Oh you 'ave got to be bloody killing me." One word brought us all back to reality.

"Bella." I looked at Edward.

"Pick. One or the other." I studied his face hoping he'd make the right choice.

"I pick Bella. I love her." I looked towards LEah and she was trembling.

"What ever makes you happy." She ran out the door and phased. I turned back to Edward with a hard glare.

"What the hell did you just do?" I was furious.

"I can't leave Bella. Not again." I walked over to him and slapped him hard ignoring the punding in my hand.

"Let me tell you something about Bella. Bella is a little slag. She's a bloody fucking whore. Do you want to know why she goes to visit Jake. It's because she's sleeping with him. She shags my brother everytime she comes over and then she returns to snog with you." I looked him in the eye. "I don't know how that bitch 'as you wrapped around her finger. But you better unwrap yourself quick. Before my jolly old foot goes right up your sparkling ass." Edward had a pained look on his face. For a second I actualy felt sorry for the guy. "Seth go check on your sister." He ran off and then it happened. Bella walked in the door smelling like Jake. All the males had to hold back their mates. She walked in like she owned the place and went to sit on Edward's lap. He pushed her off. She fell on the floor and I started laughing hard as hell.

"Edward what're you doing?" She had the little fake tears in her eyes.

"How dare you. You fucking cheated on me." Bella looked up at me with wide eyes.

"She's lying to you Edward. Sue's just jealous because Paul didn't want her." Now that made me stop laughing and I'm glad Jasper and Alice grabbed me because I was just about to let her have a taste of my foot.

"Get out. I want you to leave now and never talk to me again." Bella sat there frozen. This time Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella you are no longer welcome in this house. I'll have to ask you to leave." Bella looked livid. She got up and walked to me and slapped me. I smiled at her.

"Alice. Jasper let me go." They did as I asked and I looked at Bella smiled again and I punched the shit out of her. She was sprawled out on the floor. So I nicely grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to her car. I threw her in and she drove off spouting some nonsense about telling Charlie on me. I just smiled and waved. Afted she was gone I looked at Edward." Don't you 'ave something to do mate." I pointed towards the door and he ran out fast as hell. Seth came back in a few minutes later and went and started talking to Alice. I layed on the couch. Until I felt my head being moved and placed in someone's lap. I looked up and saw Jasper.

"Hey darlin'." I smiled and nodded my head. Esme stood up then and asked if me and Seth were hungry. You know the answer to that. She made us some sandwhiches for lunch. Afterwards I just sat in the living room. Jasper came and sat next to me.

"You wanna know something?" I kinda leaned on him.

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

"I think I imprinted on you." He smiled the most dazzling smile I have ever seen.

"Good because you're my mate. But I wanna do this the right way. I don't wanna rush because I want to give you time to heal." He got down on his knees." Jessie Black. Would you allow me to court you?" I smirked at him.

"Why of course I would Mr. Hale. It would be my pleasure." We both smiled and heard cheering behind us. We looked over the couch and saw the rest of the family including Leah and Edward hand in hand. Family. I think I could get used to this. Jasper kissed my cheek causing me to blush. Everyone laughed and I glared.

"That was not funny." I slapped Jasped in the back of the head. Big mistake because I was reminded of the slap I gave Edward. "Umm. Carlisle do you think you could possibly reset this bone in my 'and?"

"Sure thing Jessie. Just let me get my kit." He ranupstairs and so it began.

A.N

So what do you think. I'm not writing until I get at least one review. If I don't get that this story is coming down.


	5. OMG

Okay. So I don't own Twilight. I only own Jessie and any other OC's I decide to bring in. Ok. On with the story.

Chapter 5- OMG

Jessie p.o.v

It turns out when I slapped Edward and punched Bella and Sam I broke 3 of my fingers. They set wrong so Carlisle had to re-break them. And let me tell you. It 'urt like a bitch. All in all it took 10 minutes to do it. I should be able to use my hand in about 20 minutes. At this moment I was eating a home made pizza courtesy of one Esme Cullen. Jasper was running his fingers through my hair.

"Jasper if you keep that up I'll be drifting off at the table." He smiled the most perfect smile ever.

"Sorry darlin'." He stopped and waited until I was done eating. I stood up and Jasper followed.

Regular p.o.v

Jasper and Jessie walked into the living room. For the first time Jessie noticed the piano.

""ho plays?" Edward walked in at that moment and smiled.

"I do. What about you?"Jessie nodded her head and went to sit at the piano. She started to play a soft melody and started to sing.

_Dancing bears, Painted wings._

_Things I almost remember._

_And a song someone sings_

_Once Upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory _

_Someone hold me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away_

_Long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon ad December_

Jessie ended the song holding the last key. She looked up and everyone was there. They clapped for her and Jasper pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't know you could sing darlin'."Jessie blushed. She looked down.

"It wasn't that good."Esme shook her head.

"That was amazing Jessie you have a real talent."Jessie smiled and Leah clapped her on the back.

"You didn't tell them did you?"Jessie paled and shook her head no. Leah groaned and turned to everybody."Anybody remember that pop star from England that went missing at 12?" Everyone nodded. Leah looked at Jessie and all of their mouths dropped. Emmett stepped forward.

"No freakin' way. Jessie. You're Amber-Rose?" Jessie nodded and blushed some more. "You were great. Why'd you quit?"

"Dad didn't approve. Then I came back 'ome. I was gonna start again but I joined the pack."Jasper kissed her cheek.

"Would you sing another one for us?" Esme rubbed her back. Jessie nodded and began to play another song.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror_

_Why am I doing this to myself_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error_

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf_

_No, No, No, No, No_

_Don't lose who you are_

_In a blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving_

_Dreaming is believing _

_It's ok not to be ok_

_Sometimes it's hard_

_To follow your heart_

_Tears don't mean you're losing_

_Everybody's bruising_

_Just be true to who you are_

_Brushing my hair do I look perfect_

_I forgot what to do to fit the mold_

_The more I try the less it's workin'(Yeah)_

_Cause everything inside me screams_

_No, No, No, No_

_Don't lose who you are_

_In a blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving_

_Dreaming is believing _

_It's ok not to be ok_

_Sometimes it's hard_

_To follow your heart_

_Tears don't mean you're losing_

_Everybody's bruising_

_There's nothing wrong with who you are_

_Yes-No He goes. Fake Shows Like Whoa_

_Just go and leave me alone._

_Real talk real life good love good-night_

_With a smile That's my home( That's my home Yeah)_

_Don't lose who you are_

_In a blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving_

_No, No, No, No_

_Dreaming is believing _

_It's ok not to be ok_

_Sometimes it's hard_

_To follow your heart_

_Tears don't mean you're losing_

_Everybody's bruising_

_Just be true to who you are._

Playing the last notes Jessie had a few tears in her eyes. Jasper kissed them away. Emmett picked her up and spun her around.

"That was amazing. Why didn't you tell us? We could help you start singing again." Jessie tried to stop the room from spinning when Emmett set her back down. Jasper steadied her glaring at Emmett.

"I don't know. I'm a little old." Jessie thought about it. "I guess I could just let me make some phone calls."

"Now it's almost bedtime." Jasper picked Jessie up and Edward did the same with Leah. Both blushed and Emmett and everyone else laughed. They were carried upstairs and taken to their respective rooms. Where they fell asleep next to their boyfriends. And Seth was asleep with Alice watching him.

~The Next Day~

The wolves woke up and did the morning routine. Jessie walked down stairs fully clothed and kissed Jasper on the cheek. She was still slightly groggy and irritated.

"Darlin' are you ok?" Jasper tried to move her. Jessie groaned and moved away from him. There was a knock at the door and Esme answered it. By that time everyone was in the living room seated and Jessie had her head in Jasper's lap dozing. Leah and Edward were cuddled and so were Seth and Alice. Carlisle was at work and Rosalie was sitting on Emmett. Esme walked into the living room with a frown followed by chief Swan and Bella.

"I have a warrant for Jessie's arrest." Everyone looked outraged except for Jessie. She just stood up and walked over to chief Swan.

"Whatever. I know I'm going to be set free so I might as well make this easy."Jessie stuck out her wrists and Charlie cuffed her and led her into the cruiser. Bella had a smirk on her face the whole time. The women had to be refrained from hurting Bella. She laughed at them.

"This is what she gets. I told her I was getting Charlie. Hopefully the bitch gets what she deserves." Jasper glared and stalked towards Bella.

"Get the fuck off my property you cheating bitch. If I ever see you I'll make you disappear and you know I can." Bella ran and jumped into the car with Jessie and Charlie. Jessie looked out the window and smiled. When they turned onto the freeway Jasper, Leah, Seth and Edward climbed into one car and everyone else was in another. They headed straight for the police station and pulled up at the same time as Charlie. Jessie smirked.

"Ummm Chief Swan. I probably should have pointed this out earlier. But you made the warrant null and void." Charlie looked confused like everyone else. Bella grimaced.

"What're you talking about?" Jessie's smirk grew and Charlie paled. "Oh damn."

"You forgot to Mirandize me officer." Everyone smiled except Bella and Charlie. Bella threw a tantrum and Charlie sheepishly uncuffed Jessie and let her go. On the drive back home Jessie explained how she knew he didn't do it at the house but she had just wanted to ride like a criminal. They all sweat dropped. When they pulled up to the house the others went inside but Jasper held Jessie back. When she looked at him he crushed his lips to hers. She gasped allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She soon got into it and started to kiss her back. He pulled back when he remembered she had to breathe. Jessie's knees went weak. Jasper held her up and let her catch her breath.

"What was that?" Jessie panted.

"You don't know how sexy you looked with those cuffs on. I almost lost in when I realized it wasn't me putting them on you." Jessie blushed and Jasper groaned pushing her against his car. He pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist. She bit back a gasp at feeling his obvious problem brushing her core. "Do you see what you do to me darlin'." At that moment they heard a throat clearing behind them. They turned to see the family smiling at them. Jessie ducked her head and blushed more.

"Jasper as entertaining as that was we do have things to do today. So if you could please let Jessie down we can start." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. Jasper let go of Jessie reluctantly. Everyone went onto the house this time Jessie still blushing. Maybe things were starting to change.

A.N

The two songs I used were Jessie J's Who You Are and Once Upon A December from Anastasia.

Things are starting to get hot between Jazz and Jess. What's gonna happen next?


	6. Back on Top

Time skip. Don't like don't read. And I don't own Twilight only my OC's.

Chapter 6- Back on Top

_Perfect by Nature_

_Icons of Self Indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More Lies _

_About a World That_

_Never was and Never will be_

_You have no Shame_

_Don't you see Me_

_You know you've got_

_Everybody Fooled_

_Look here she come now_

_Bow down and stare in Wonder_

_Oh how we Love You_

_No flaws when you're Pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and Never will be_

_You don't know how you Betrayed Me_

_And somehow you've got_

_Everybody fooled_

_Without the Mask_

_Where will you Hide_

_Can't find yourself_

_Lost in your Lies_

_I know the Truth now_

_I know who You Are_

_And I don't Love you_

_Anymore It_

_Never was and Never will be_

_You don't know how you Betrayed Me_

_And somehow you've got _

_Everybody Fooled_

_Never was and Never will be_

_You're not real and You can't Save Me_

_Somehow now You're_

_Everybody's Fool_

Jessie held the last note and waited until the music went off.

" 'ow was it?" She walked out of the recording booth. Jasper kissed her.

"You were great darlin'." The manager clapped and gave her some tea.

"That was good Jessie. One more and you're done for today." Jessie sighed and went back into the recording booth. She stuck up her thumb when she was ready. She heard the music and waited until it was her time to come in.

_Please Please Forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscience you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something Missing_

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant_

_Am I so insignificant_

_Isn't something Missing_

_Isn't someone Missing me_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know_

_You love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone Missing Me_

_Please Please Forgive Me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something Missing_

_Isn't someone Missing Me_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know_

_You love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone Missing Me_

_And if I bleed_

_I'll bleed knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep_

_Just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something Missing_

_Isn't someone Missing Me_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know_

_You love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something Missing_

_Isn't someone Missing Me…_

Jasper walked into the booth and wiped Jessie's tears kissing her forehead.

"Jessie that was beautiful. We're done for today. These should be on the radio by tomorrow and on a CD by Wednesday. I'll see you Friday at 3." Jessie nodded and Jasper walked her out and led her to the car. They drove home Jasper holding her hand the whole way there. He picked her up out of the car when they got to the house and carried her right upstairs. When he laid her on the bed she pulled him down next to her.

"Don't leave me. Please stay." Jessie wrapped her hands around Jasper and she did the same.

"I won't I promise. I love you." Jessie kissed him pushing herself against him. Jasper groaned and licked her bottom lip. She let his tongue in. He moved on top of her supporting his weight with his hands. He kissed down her neck letting her breathe. He looked into her eyes asking permission. She nodded and he took her shirt off. Jessie shivered. Jasper kissed the valet in between her breasts making her gasp.

"Jasper." Hearing his name Jasper looked into her eyes.

"Yes darlin'."

"I love you too." Jasper smiled and Jessie pushed Jasper and switched places with him. She kissed him and took of his shirt. When it was off she traced his abs making Jasper shiver. She leaned forward and started biting his neck. He growled and switched their position again. He ripped of her bra and ran his tongue over one of her nipples. She moaned and arched her back. He sucked on it while watching her face.

"Jazz." He smiled then moved to the other one. He moved his hand down to her pants and unbuttoned them. He pulled them down in one swift move. She gasped at the sudden draft she got. He started rubbing her through her panties. He was surprised at how wet they were. He pulled those off of her and let one finger run over her entrance. "Jasper. Please." He pinched her clit causing her to cry out.

"Please what?" She couldn't respond she just moved her hips trying to get his fingers inside her. "Oh." He slipped one finger inside of her and started moving it in and out. She was writhing and moaning beneath him.

"More." He added another movie and started moving at a blinding speed. He felt her tighten around his fingers. She came with a loud moan. Jasper licked it off of his fingers. She calmed down then pushed down his pants. He froze and looked at her. She had a smirk on her face. She reached into his boxers and wrapped her hands around his member. He groaned.

"Jessie. What…" He cut off when she gave a firm squeeze. She ran her nails up and down it softly. Jasper moaned. She started to move her hand up and down occasionally rubbing the pre-cum on his slit. With one final squeeze he came in her hand. He moved a fell on the bed next to her. She kissed him when Leah came bursting through the door.

"Hey Jessie We're….. O MY GOD!" Jessie fell off the side of the bed wrapped in a blanket. The family ran upstairs but they stopped in the doorway smirking. Emmett started laughing.

"Well I'll be damned. Jasper isn't gay." Jasper growled.

"Can you all please leave?" Jessie was blushing.

_The Next Day_

Jessie was asleep fully dressed when she was woken up by a scream.

"JESSIE. YOU'RE ON THE RADIO." She hopped out of bed and raced down stairs.

"_Yes that's right folks. The British singer Amber-Rose has come out of retirement. Here's her one of her new single's __**So What**__."_

_Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Na Na_

_I guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent(nope)_

_I gotta brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na,_

_I wannna start a fight_

_I want start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na, Na Na_

_So, So what_

_I'm still a Rockstar_

_I got my Rock Moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you _

_Tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what_

_I am a Rockstar_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_(Uh Check My Flow, Uh)_

_The waiter just checked my table _

_And gave it to Jessica Simp_

_Shit_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least he'll know how to hit_

_What if this song's on the radio_

_Then somebody's gonna die_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_My ex will start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na,_

_He's gonna start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na, Na Na_

_We're all gonna get in a fight_

_So, So what_

_I'm still a Rockstar_

_I got my Rock Moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you _

_Tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what_

_I am a Rockstar_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't fair_

_You never were_

_You want it all_

_But that's not fair_

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

_You weren't there_

_You let me fall_

_So, So what_

_I'm still a Rockstar_

_I got my Rock Moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you _

_Tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what_

_I am a Rockstar_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_No No, No No, Ohh_

_I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't fair_

_I'm gonna show you _

_Tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what_

_I am a Rockstar_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Whooooo_

_Ba da da da da da_

Jessie sat frozen. That was her. Edward patted her on the back.

"Yeah that was you Jessie."

"That was me." Jessie started jumping up and down. Jasper caught her and kissed her.

"You're gonna be famous again darlin'." Jessie smiled and went to go get something to eat. Jessie ate happy. She was on her way back to the top.

A.N.

I don't own those songs. They were some of my faves so I thought what the hell. The songs were: Everybody's Fool= Evanescence, Missing- Evanescence, and So What- Pink. So review tell me what you think.


	7. Debts are Paid

Soooo like I don't own Twilight sadly. But yea. Go Team Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Paul Woooo. Anywho. I need help like majorly. So if you wan to help PM me and I'll decide. I need Ideas. Do you think Jessie should be just be about pop and rock with a little bit of country or should she try other things?

Chapter 7- Debts are Paid

Regular p.o.v

Jessie and Jasper started to get closer added with Jessie's occasional mood swings when she was tired from recording. No more incidents happened like that night. They went back to taking it slow. Jessie was watching Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Leah play Guitar Hero. She was laughing at Leah's singing while leaning on Edward for support. Alice was doing the same with Seth. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting.

"It's not my fault I'm some famous singer with a wicked set of pipes." Leah was blushing and hugging Edward after the game.

"Well you silly girl. I did offer to teach you. But you graciously declined my offer." She was curled into Jasper letting him play in her hair.

"Oh shove it." Leah stuck her tongue out and walked off with Edward.

"No thanks love. I'll leave that to Edward." Jessie ducked from a glass vace being thrown at her making it hit Jasper. "Now that wasn't very nice." Rosalie and Emmett were laughing while they walked to the back door and took off to go hunting too. Seth and Alice looked the same and Jessie and Jasper. Alice jumped up suddenly.

"Jessie you might wanna answer your phone." Just as she said it Jessie's phone rang.

"Hullo."

"**Jessie darling I have some good news.**"

"Yes what is it?"

"**I got you an interview on Maya's Talk show(A/N: It's made up so don't look for it)**"

"No fucking way." Jessie stood up. Jasper was smiling as was Seth and Alice being able to hear the conversation.

"**Yes way. It's later today at about 6. You need to hurry and get dressed. I'll be there to take you to the airport in about 20 minutes...and yes Jasper can come too.**"

"I love you Mage you're the best."

"**Don't I know it. Now get dressed.**" Jessie hung up and turned towards Jasper. "Are you daft man. Move along you heard the woman." Alice squealed and pulled Jasper and Jessie up the steps throwing them into separate showers. Thy showered and Alice brought them some clothes to put on. Alice gave Jessie some black skinny jeans with a black cami and an off the shoulder neon green shirt to go over it. She put her in some 6 inch black stilettos. Next Alice straightened her hair and cut a bang going right above her eye. She didn't bother with make-up knowing the studio people would do it. She gave Jasper a green button down shirt and some black jeans with some black and green Jordans. All that only took 16 minutes.

"There and Mage will be pulling up in about 50 seconds." No sooner did Alice speak they heard wheels coming up the drive. Jasper and Jessie waited on the porch and when the car pulled up they were rushed in with barely a word. The driver was driving like a maniac and they go to the airport in 30 minutes. Once there they took a private jet to California. Jessie fell asleep on the way. Jasper woke her up when they landed. He had to carry her off the plane. They were bombarded with Paparazzi on the way to the limo that's take them to the studio. They got there 30 minutes the 6. Jessie was immediately rushed into make up. She was waiting backstage next to Jasper.

"**_And here's a lovely lady that has wormed her way into our hearts as a talented singer from Britain at the age of 11. Ladies and gentleman welcome Miss Amber-Rose!_**" The crowd started clapping and cheering as Amber walked on stage (A/N: When she's at concerts or interviews she'll be known as Amber. Otherwise it's still Jessie.)

"Hullo everybody." Amber sat down on the sofa across from Maya.

"**_It's so great to have you hear with us Amber._**"

"I'm 'appy to be here."

"**_So what made you decide to stop singing?_**"

"Well as you some know. I was only in Britain from the time I was 7 to the time I was 12. When I went back 'home my family didn't really approve of it. Being a 12 year old girl all I wanted to do was make my family proud. So I quit."

"**_What made you start now? I mean really. Why decide to start singing again?_**"

"I had a falling out with my family. And some incredible people took me in. They encouraged me to do what made me happy. Plus I found someone that makes me want to do things that I wouldn't have thought of doing in the first place." Amber finished with a huge grin on her face with that last statement.

"_**Ohhh. So is that special someone here.**_"

"Yes. He's backstage. He's rather shy so he won't be coming out."

"**_Aww. That's too bad. Well what do you hope to accomplish with your next couple of Cd's?_**"

"Actually I want to give myself a new sound. I want to expand my music from the lil' girl everyone knew a couple years ago."

"**_Well how about singing one of the songs off of your new Cd?_**"

"Umm. Only if you all want me to."

"**_Don't you all want to hear this beautiful woman sing?_**" The crowd went crazy and Jasper smiled at her when she looked at him.

"Well ok."The music board person looked at her and she held up 4 fingers.

_How many times have you told me_

_You Love Her_

_As many times as I wanted_

_To Tell You The Truth_

_How long have I Stood here_

_Beside You_

_I live through you_

_You Looked Through Me_

_Ooo Solitude_

_Still with me Is only You_

_Ooo Solitude_

_I can't Stay away from You_

_How many times Have I Done This_

_To Myself_

_How long will it take_

_Before I see_

_When will this hole in my heart_

_Be mended_

_Who now is left alone_

_But me_

_Ooo Solitude_

_Forever Me and Forever You_

_Ooo Solitude_

_Only You Only True_

_Everyone leaves me stranded_

_Forgotten Abandoned_

_Left Behind_

_I can't stay here another night_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_Who could it be_

_Ooo Can't You See_

_All along_

_It Was Me_

_How could be so Blind_

_As to see Right Through Me_

_And ooo Solitude_

_Still with me_

_Is Only You_

_Ooo Solitude _

_I can't Stay away from You_

_Ooo Solitude_

_Forever Me and Forever You_

_Ooo Solitude_

_Only You, Only True _

Amber bit her lip as she finished the song with her eyes closed. She felt a cold hand touching her cheek and leaned into it. He whispered into her ear.

"It's ok darlin'. I'm not leavin' remember. It's ok." He hugged her and the crowd started cheering. Maya was crying. Jasper led Amber back over to the couch and sat down with her.

"**_That was beautiful Amber. Where did you come up with such a song?_**" Jasper still played with her hair and she relaxed a little.

"Well. It was in my head when I was living with my relatives. It was how I felt before I met my ...ex-boyfriend. And way before I meat Jasper. I just felt like I never really belonged. And that he didn't love me. But I'm over it now. That was then and this is now. I admit most of my songs are based off feelings of the past. But there are songs based off my feelings now. There are about four or five on this cd based of newer emotions." She leaned into Jasper. Maya and everyone else awed at that.

"**_Do you think we can here a few of those?_**" Maya inquired.

"Fine but only two. I have to go record tomorrow." Amber smiled and stood back up this time she felt Jasper's eyes on her back. She looked at the due and held up 2 fingers. The music started and she took a deep breath.

_I am Confident_

_But I Still_

_Have my Moments_

_Baby_

_That's just me_

_I'm not a Super Model_

_I still Eat McDonalds_

_Baby_

_That's just me_

_Well some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing Everything_

_Because of where I_

_Had my Start_

_And where I made my Name_

_Well everything's the same _

_In the La La Land Machine_

_(Machine, Machine)_

_Who says I can't wear my Converse_

_With my dress_

_Well baby_

_That's just me_

_Who says I can't be Single_

_And have to_

_Go Out and Mingle_

_Baby_

_That's Not me (no,no)_

_Some may say I need to be Afraid_

_Of losing Everything_

_Because of where I_

_Had my Start and_

_ Where I made my Name_

_Well everything's the same_

_In the La La Land_

_Tell me _

_Do you feel the way I feel_

_Cause nothin else is real_

_In the La La Land __Appeal_

_Some may say I need to be Afraid_

_Of losing Everything_

_Because of where I_

_Had my Start and_

_Where I made my Name_

_Well everything's the same_

_In the La La Land Machine_

_Well I'm not gonna change_

_In the La La Land Machine_

_Well I will stay the same_

_In the La La Land..._

_Machine!_

_Machine!_

_Machine!_

_I won't change anything in my life _

_(I won't change anything in my life)_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

_(I'm staying myself tonight)_

Amber bowed when the music was over and immediately held up 5 fingers to the Dj wanting to get this over with. The next song started playing and she held out her hand for Jasper to take it. When the music started she looked straight into his eyes.

_I'm a Trainwreck in the morning_

_I'm a bitch in the afternoon_

_Every now and then without warning_

_I can be really mean towards you_

_I'm a puzzle yes indeed_

_Ever complex in everyway_

_But all the pieces aren't even in the box_

_And yet _

_You see the picture clear as day_

_I don't why you love me_

_And that's why I love you_

_You catch me when I fall Accept these Flaws and All_

_And that's why I Love you_

_And that's why I Love you_

_And that's why loooooove you_

_I neglect you when I'm working  
><em>

_When I need attention I tend to nag  
><em>

_I'm a host of imperfection  
><em>

_And you see past all that  
><em>

_I'm a peasant by some standards  
><em>

_But in your eyes I'm a queen  
><em>

_You see potential in all my flaws  
><em>

_And that's exactly what I mean_

_I don't why you love me_

_And that's why I love you_

_You catch me when I fall Accept these Flaws and All_

_And that's why I Love you_

_And that's why I Love you_

_And that's why loooooove you_

_I don't why you love me_

_And that's why I love you_

_You catch me when I fall Accept these Flaws and All_

_And that's why I Love you_

_And that's why I Love you_

_And that's why loooooove you_

At the end Amber kissed Jasper and the crowd went crazy. They were cheering and clapping. Maya was doing the same thing. Amber and Jasper stopped kissing and walked back over to the couch smiling.

"_**I can see why you're quickly regaining your fame. Wht do you plan to do in the long run however. With your music I mean?**_"

"I wanna show that can do hat you love. And still have fun. I wanna be inspirational to the young but alluring to the old. I want to be able to have my music reach both young and adult listeners."

"_**And how do you feel about Amber's dream...? What's your name?**_"

"Jasper and I'll support her through whatever she wants."

"_**Well that's the end of the show ladies and gentlemen. See you next time on Maya's Talk Show Good-Night."**_

_After the show_

"Jazz how did I do?" Jessie was in one of the dressing rooms removing the make-up they put on her.

"You did wonderful darlin'. No doubt Alice is gonna call any minute congradulating you." Jasper kissed her forehead when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id then at Jasper.

"Speak of the devil." She flipped her phone open only to be startled by a scream.

"OH MY GOD JESSIE YOU WERE SO AWESOME. YOU SOUNDED AMAZING AS ALWAYS. PLUS YOU ANSWERED TE QUESTIONS SO GOOD. AND THAT LAST BIT WITH JASPER WAS PAIN OUT SMART."

"ALICE!.Knock it off before you make me go deaf. I'll talk o you when I get home ok." Jessie hung up then finished cleaning her face. When that was done she got her check for appearing on the show they went to the limo. On the way back to the airport she fell asleep and Jasper carried her onto the pane and let her sleep some more. When they reached Seattle Airport the rest of the family was waiting for them. Jessie woke up in the car with Alice, Seth and Jasper and her and Alice got to talking. When they got back to the house Jessie trudged upstairs and went back to sleep dead to the world.

_The Next Day_

Jasper woke Jessie up at around 12. He brought her down after getting dressed to get something to eat. Emmett sat next to her with Rosalie leaning across the counter.

"So Jess. What're you gonna do today?" Jessie stopped eating and gripped her fork so hard it bent.

"Ummm. I kinda have to go down to La Push." Everyone ran into the kitchen at hearing that. Seth said something first.

"Are you crazy. Remember what happened last time?" Leah was next.

"No way. Sam was pretty pissed off." Emmett.

"Why is it so important anyway?" Edward.

"What if something happens?"Jasper

"No you're not going it's dangerous." Jessie stood up silencing everyone.

"I have to and I will. There is something I need to do and it can't be prolonged. If I do it now I can get it over with and let myself move on. Do you understand now." Everyone was quite as Jessie walked to the door. She took off her clothes when she hit the tree line and tied them to her ankle before phasing. She started running towards the border. She stopped before she hit it and phased back throwing on her clothes she walked the rest of the way. She got half way to her house when Sam ran in front of her growling.

"Move." He growled and snarled at her not listening. "I need to go and see my dad now move." Quil and Embry ran up next to him. Not growling but still backing up their Alpha. Jessie was getting fed up with this and said in an Alpha's voice. "**I said back down damn it.**" All three of them whimpered and did as they were told. "**You WILL let me pass Sam. And you WILL tell the rest of the pack not to get involved**." Sam whimpered again and Jessie continued walking to her house. She reached the front door and took in a deep breath before knocking. Billy opened the door looking tired. When he saw her he perked up.

"Jessie." Jessie nodded.

"Hey dad. Can I come in?" He nodded and Jessie walked in. She went and sat at the kitchen table with Billy following.

"What're you doing here?" Jessie reached into her pocket and pulled out a check. She put it on the table and looked at Billy.

"You took care of me. For 17 years. It's the least I could do." Billy shook his head and tried to give it back. "No. Take it. Just please take it. It's my way of saying good-bye." Billy looked close to tears and so did Jessie.

"Please Jess. Just come home." Jessie stood up.

"No! D you honestly think I would be able to stand being here and not wanting to kill someone? This is for the best dad. After today I don't know if you'll even see me again." Billy went to touch her but she moved away.

"Jess don't."

"I'm sorry dad. I just can't" Jessie kissed him on the cheek and walked out the house where the rest of the pack was. Even the imprints were there.

"Jessie what're you doing." Paul was seething. "You left us to go to them. The enemy. We're supposed to be fucking family."

"Don't you dare Paul. You found 'appiness why can't I. Plus you're far from my family. Like I said before. Family doesn't do what you did." Jessie was just as angry. Paul moved forward shaking.

"So you go and find happiness with a filthy leech. As least my imprint is human."

"Don't talk about them like that. They're more 'uman then you'll ever be. And the only filthy thing I know is you and this damn pack. Please tell me. What's so special about imprinting. Have you ever broken it down. If you did you'd realize it's just magnefied lust unless you really feel something for them. If you don't they become nothing but your whores to carry on the next generation." Jessie said all this while stalking past all of them. When the last line came out of her mouth she had a Giant Grey wolf pouncing on her. She phased as they rolled into the trees. They growled, snapped and clawed at each other. Sem ordered Collin and Brady to take the imprints to his house. The rest of the wolves went to help Paul. Paul and Jessie fought until they were on the Cullen's side of the border. By then Jared had already joined the fight making it two on one but Jessie being just a little bigger had an advantage. She had thrown Jared into a tree and knocked him out. The Cullens ran and grabbed Jessie holding her back while Sam and JAcob got Paul and Embry and Quil got Jared. Jessie changed back to human form not caring if she had no clothes. "IT'S NEVER ENOUGH IS IT? HY THE FUCK AREN'T I ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY? HUH PAUL. ANSWER ME THAT WHY CAN YOU HAVE ALL THE HAPPINESS AND I HAVE TO SUFFER FOR IT? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO ON IN LIFE ALONE?" Paul changed back too.

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULDN'T. BUT YOU GO AND CHOOSE SOME DEAD BLOOD-SUCKER OVER ME?" Jessie started crying still trying to fight off the Cullens.

"YOU CHOSE MY BLOODY SISTER PAUL. YOU CHOSE HER WHY I WAS LEFT ALONE AND IN THE DARK. YOU FORGOT ME. YOU BROKE ME. YOU ALL DID." Jessie broke down and Jasper started rocking her back and forth on the ground. Paul froze when he heard those words. So did the other wolves. Carlisle suggested they go back to their side of the line. They all did looking miserable. Seth nudged Jessie with his nose whimpering for his Alpha. Both Seth and LEah threw back their heads and howled. Jasper ran Jessie back to the house and laid her in bed wrapped up in sheets. Jessie didn't talk for days afterwards. She just sat and stared at the wall. Everyone tried to get her out of her depression. Nothing seemed to be working. She had to find the light on her own.

A/N:

Ok so what do you think. But yea write to me if you have any ideas.


	8. Epiphany

Ok I know I haven't updated in like forever. I was kinda bust and my computer broke so yea. Please forgive me. Anywho... Jasper disclaimer please.

Jazz- Myna doesn't own Twilight all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 8- Ephiphany

Regular p.o.v

It's been a whole week since the fight with the pack. Jessie still hasn't talked but she's shown signs of responses. One day Jasper sat beside her.

"Darlin'." Jessie looked at him with a blank look on her face. Jasper kept talking pulling her into a tight hug. "You may be broken. But I'll always help you pick up the pieces. You're not alone in this. You have your fans. There's Carlisle and Esme. Plus Seth and Alice. Even Rosalie and Emmett. But on top of all that you have me and I'll never leave you." Jessie started to shake and started sobbing. The whole family crowded around her. She whispered thank you over and over again.

"I love you. I love you so much Jazz." She stopped crying and hugged him close to her while the family started to leave. When they were all gone Jasper pulled Jessie into a deep kiss. Sending her waves of love and acceptance. She kissed him back sending out her own feelings.

"I love you too darlin'. Now get some sleep. Mage wants you in the studio tomorrow." Jessie nodded and kissed him again. She laid down and he layed next to her pulling her into his arms. She fell asleep listening to him hum softly.

_The Next Morning_

Jessie woke up and smelled something cooking from down stairs. She jumped up and ran downstairs as fast as she could.

"FOOD!" Everyone laughed when they saw her she got a plate and ate at the kitchen counter. She was shoveling food into her mouth when Emmett and Jasper walked in. She looked up with s strip of bacon hanging out of her mouth. Emmett keeled over laughing. Jessie stuck up the middle finger with a scowl and swallowed her food. "Fuck you." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's Jasper's job." Emmett expected her to blush. She just smiled and walked over to Jasper kissing him.

"Why yes it is. And he can probably last way longer than you." Jasper laughed and everyone else did too. Emmett scowled and glared at her. "Oh stop. You know you love me." Emmett smiled and laughed.

"Hey Jessie it's almost time for you to go to the studio." Jessie ate another piece of toast and walked up to hers and Jasper's room. She threw on a bleached pair of skinny jeans with a pink shirt that says "Don't Start None Won't Be None" in white letters. She trew on her pink and white hightops and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. She looked at Jasper and he was in a black muscle shirt and some jeans. She smiled and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her close to him and returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Jasper. And thank you."

"I love you too Jess. You're my life now."

"As you are mine." They walked down stairs together and got into the limo Mage sent. They reached the studio in 45 minutes. When Jessie stepped out of the car she was glomped by Mage.

"Oh doll. They told me what happened. Are you all right?" Jessie laughed and hugged Mage back.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Jasper helped me see the light." Mage pulled her into the studio with Jasper following.

"Good. Because you re way behind and need to catch up." Jessie sighed and walked right into the recording booth. "Ok Jessie today you'll be singing two songs and then tomorrow you have another interview with Desii. Ready Doll?" Jessie nodded and smiled at Jasper.

_Feeling broken_

_Barely holding on_

_But there's just something so strong_

_Somewhere inside me_

_And I am down but I'll get up again_

_Don't count me out just yet_

I've been brought down to my knees

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

They can say that

_I won't stay around_

_But I'm gonna stand my ground_

_You're not gonna stop me_

_You don't know me_

_You don't know who I am_

_Don't count me out so fast_

I've been brought down to my knees

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

There will be no fade out

_This is not the end_

_I'm down now_

_But I'll be standing tall again_

_Times are hard but_

_I was built tough_

_I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of_

I've been brought down to my knees

_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_

_But I can take it_

_I'll be back_

_Back on my feet_

_This is far from over_

_I am far from over_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

No no

_I'm not going nowhere_

_I'm staying right here_

_Oh no_

_You won't see me begging_

_I'm not taking my bow_

_Can't stop me_

_It's not the end_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_Oh no_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

_You haven't seen the last of me _

Jessie smiled to herself as the song ended.

"How was that Mage?"

"That was wonderful. So Last of Me is down. What about... Tough Lover." Jessie nodded again and smirked.

Ooh, oh yeah yeah

Oooh yeah yeah I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah

I need a, a tough lover, woo

I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah

A tough lover, ooh yeah

When he kisses me, I get that thrill

When he does that wiggle I won't keep still

I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

Tough lover (hum, hum)

The seven sisters got nothing on him

I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind

Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed

It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist

He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass

Don Juan ain't got the half the chance

He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (oh oh)

Hey, hey, heyah

He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry

He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive

He'll do anything that he wants to do

Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (woo)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (yeah, yeah)

A tough lover (oh oh)

Jasper was laughing by the end of it. Jessie walked out of the booth and saw Jasper and Mage rolling on the floor.

"What?" Jasper picked her up and kissed her.

"You certainly have a Tough Lover." Mage clapped her on the shoulder." Well I'll call you when I'm on my way to get you tomorrow."Jessie nodded again and hugged Mage before walking out of the building with Jasper. When they got in the car Jasper sped off towards the house. As soon as they pulled into the garage Jasper pulled Jessie out of the car and carried her upstairs. He threw her on the bed.

"Jazz." He silenced her with his lips. Jessie moaned as he tore her shirt off.

_Down Stairs_

Hearing the moan from upstairs made everyone smirk.

"I think we should all go hunting for a couple of days. You know. Give them some alone time." Everyone nodded and ran out the door and into the cars.

_Jasper room_

Jasper licked a trail down Jessie's chest to her stomach making her arch her back.

"Jasper." He ripped her pants off making Jessie growl and flip them over. She tore off his shirt and bit his neck causing him to snarl. She pushed him back down and bit down his chest and smiled at him before ripping his pants and boxers off. He flipped them back over and ripped off her bra and sucked on her nipple. "Fuck Jazz." Jasper smiled and bit it softly while squeezing her other boob. When she hissed he smoothed it over with his tongue and then switched over to give the other one the same treatment. He trailed his hand down her stomach and into her panties. He rubbed his fingers against her clit making her cry out.

"Like that darlin'?" Jessie arched her back when he entered a finger into her.

"Fuck..Jazz please..?" Jasper added another finger and started moving them in and out pressing his thumb against her clit. Jessie moaned. "I want you...Please..Please. Oh God." Smiling Jasper removed his fingers and placed his hard member against her throbbing entrance. He looked into her eyes and she nodded. With one thrust he plunged into her taking her virginity and causing her to cry out. "Damn it." Jasper stayed still allowing Jessie to adjust. When she moaned he took that as an ok and started thrusting in her. Jessie arched her back again and pushed her hips down to meet his."Harder Jazz." Jasper sped up his thrusting and Jessie screamed and grabbed his hair pulling him down for a kiss. A few more thrust and Jessie came shuddering. Feeling Jessie's core grip his member had Jasper cumming after a few more thrusts. He rolled over falling on the bed. He pulled Jessie close to him and kissed her again letting her fall asleep. They hardly got out of the bed the next couple of days.


	9. Before He Cheats

Hiya erebody. I'm so sorry for no updates. I've been like super busy. I hate High School. I forgot to mention. In like the last two chapters the songs were in order: Solitude- Evanescence, Lala Land- Demi Lavato, Flaws and All- Beyonce, Last of Me- Cher, and Tough Lover- Christina Aguilera.. Any way. I don't own Twilight blah blah blah...

Chapter 9

Jesse lay on Jasper's chest trying to even her breathing.

"Did I forget to mention that you are amazing Jazz." Jasper smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself darlin'" They heard the front door open downstairs and decided it was time to get up. They both threw on some pajamas and went downstairs where the family all stood smiling at them.

"Hiya everybody." Jesse rubbed the back of her neck.

"So Jazz. How hard did ya' lay it on her." Jesse smirked at Emmett.

"Harder than you lay it on Rose." Everyone laughed at that statement. Jesse's phone rang. "'Ello?... Oh Yes... I'm sorry Mage I was busy... You mean you rescheduled... Ok... I'll be ready in about 15 minutes...Yes Jazz is coming again... Ok... Bye" Jazz hugged Jesse from behind.

"Let me guess another interview."

"Yup Desii. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Everyone nodded as Jesse and Jasper went upstairs to take showers and pack clothes." 15 minutes later they were standing by the door hugging everyone and promising them to say hi on the show. Mage blew the horn and they rushed outside. "Hiya Mage. What's up?"

"What's up. You want to know what's up. While you two were doing God knows what I had to reschedule everything. I don't even want to know what's going on just know that you two better be good for the next week. You owe me that atleast." Jesse and Jasper looked down.

"We're sorry Mage. It won't happen again."

"It better not." They reached the airport then. After a 5 hour flight they got off in Florida. It took 10 minutes to an hour to get to the t.v. studio where Jesse and Jasper were rushed into hair and make-up. Finally they were called on stage and were introduced.

**"Everyone welcome a very special lady and her o so important man: Amber-Rose and Japer Hale."** Everyone went crazy and clapped and cheered.

"'Ello Desii. 'Ello everybody." Jasper just waved.

"**Now Amber. Tell us What's going on in your life?"**

"Well my life has been pretty hectic. You know. Cutting loose ties. Trying to find out exactly who I am and what I want."

**"Oh. Just regular teenage stuff huh. Well what about your friend here."**

"I've just been helpin' her out ma'am."

**"Well that's just great. So Amber what kind of songs will we expect on your next album."**

"Well. The album is based off my relationships. And how hard it is to be in love. Mainly teenage angst that'll appeal to older listeners as well."

**"Maybe you could perform for us a little. You know to let us get a taste of what to expect."**

"Alright. I believe Mage gave the sound person some blanks that I can sing today." Jesse took a mike and stood in the center of the stage. The music started and she began to sing.

"_I've made up my mind_

_Don't need to think it over_

_If I'm Wrong I am Right_

_Don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust, I know this is love_

_But if I tell the world_

_I'll never say enough_

_'Cause it was not said to you_

_And that's exactly what I need to do_

_If I'd end up with you_

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_I build myself up_

_And fly around in circles_

_Wait then as my heart drops_

_And my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it?_

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep on chasing pavements_

_Should I just keep on chasing pavements?_

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste_

_Even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?"_ Everyone clapped and cheered when she got done singing.

"That was wonderful Girll you have some lungs on you. So what inspired that song exactly?"

"It was nothing actually. It was just in my head."

"So who's ready for the next song." The crowd went wild. Amber smiled and heard the next song start. She took a deep breath.

"_I will not make, the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break, the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far._

_Because of you: I never stray too far from the side walk_

_Because of you: I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you: I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you: I am afraid._

_I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I can not cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you: I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you: I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you:_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you  
><em>

_I am afraid  
><em>

_I watched you die  
><em>

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
><em>

_I was so young  
><em>

_You should have known better than to lean on me  
><em>

_You never thought of anyone else  
><em>

_You just saw your pain  
><em>

_And now I cry in the middle of the night  
><em>

_For the same damn thing  
><em>

_Because of you: I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
><em>

_Because of you: I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
><em>

_Because of you: I find it hard to trust not only me,but everyone around me  
><em>

_Because of you  
><em>

_I am afraid  
><em>

_Because of You" _Jasper was behind her by the end of the song. He was whispering into her ear. Desii wiped away some tears in her eyes.

"**If I'm right. That has something to do with your previous relationship."**

"Actually yeah. He cheated and I have just the perfect song to tell him how I fell. If the DJ would please play the... 9th track." The music started to play and Jasper laughed.

_"Right Now! He's probably slow dancin' _

_With a Bleached-Blonde Tramp _

_And she's probably gettin' frisky_

_Right Now! He's probably buyin' her some_

_Fruity Little drink_

_Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..."_

Short chapter but oh well. I got stuff to do so I'll post again tomorrow probably. But the songs were. Chasing Pavements by Adele. Because of You by Reba and Kelly Clarkson. And Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood


	10. Speechless

Don't Be mad.

"Ahhh..." Jessie arched her back as Jasper licked the skin on her hips.

"You like that darlin'?" Jessie nodded her head as Jasper moved down to bite the inside of her thigh.

"Fuckkk Jazz please... Please Jasper" Jasper chuckled.

"Please what darlin'. Tell me what you want" Jessie tossed her head back as forth as Jasper continued his administrations.

"Jazz I want you. I want you in me" Jasper smiled then spread her legs before diving into her. She moaned and squealed as he sucked on her clit. He inserted a finger, then two. Jessie wrapped her legs around his head trying to push him deeper. "Ohhh yessss Jazz more more..." Jasper removed his fingers than shoved his tongue deep inside her. She arched her back into him again. She writhed as he licked inside her and pinched her clit. He stopped to look at her panting form.

"Are you ready darling?" Jasper moved up placing himself between her a frantic nod from Jessie Jasper snapped his hips forward burying his self inside of her.

"Ahhh. Fuck Jazz" Jessie moved her hips to meet his. Jasper growled as he thrusted in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper. "Harder faster. More Jazz please" Jasper obliged to her every wish.

"Cum for me darlin'" Jasper bit into her neck causing her to screech as she came hard around him. With a roar he followed right after her. Once they came down from their high Jasper rolled to the side and pulled her over him.

"I love you Jazz."

"I love you more." Jessie fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

Jessie stirred from her sleep and Jasper laid next to her in a meditative state. Jessie smiles and slid off the bed and headed into the bathroom. When shforgot out of the shower she found Jasper gone and smelled Esme cooking. She put on her clothes then walked down stairs asoon as Esme set a plate out for her.

"Good morning all. Isn't this just a lovely day." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at her while the rest of the family laughed at her. Emmett slapped Jasper on the back.

"Jazz man you layed it on her good." Jasper smirked and hugged Jessie from behind . Alice bounded over to Jessie.

"Mage called she said be ready by 10 to go." Jessie huffed and checked the time. That only gave her 5 minutes to eat. She quickly shoveled food into her mouth and was finished when the doorbell rang. She hugged everyone and pulled Jasper to the door where Mage stood waiting.

"Come come. We have a hell of a lot of things today." She pushed them towards the car.

"Mage!" She looked back at the house at Alice.

"Yes?"

"Give em hell." Mage smiled and got in the car. When they were driving she gave them a run down of their day.

"Ok so we're starting at the studio. We'll be there until about 5:30. The you have a CD signing in Port Angeles. That'll be about 3 hours. Then we have to get you home because youhave a movie premier which means shopping tomorrow. We're flying to New York. Finally we'll go to the movie premier and you'll have 2 days off." Jessie's eyes got wide.

"Well damn. That's a lot to do." Jasper chuckled.

"I'll be with you?" Jessie sighed and it was silent all the way to the studio. They walketo straight to the recording booth where the studio manager was waiting.

"Ok now remember doll the name of the album is Girls Will Be Girls. You want to draw in older crowds" Jessie nodded and went into the recording booth? The first song began playing

_The mood is set, So you already know what's next_

_Tv on blast, Turn it Down, Turn it Down_

_Dont want it to clash, With my body screaming now_

_I Know you Hearin' it_

_You got me moanin' now_

_I gotta secret that I wanna show you, oh_

_I got secrets imma drop em to the floor, oh_

_No teasin'_

_You waited long enough_

_Go deep_

_Imma throw it at ya_

_Cant catch it, don't hold back_

_You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feelin ya, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_

_Baby strip down for me,_

_Go on take em off._

_Don't worry baby,_

_Imma meet you half way,_

_Cause I know you wanna see me._

_Almost there,_

_So baby don't stop what you're doing._

_Softer than them others_

_Boy I know you wanna touch._

_Breathing down my neck,_

_I can tell ya wanna -_

_And now you want it like,_

_Want you to feel it now._

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, ou._

_I got a secret Imma drop em to the floor, ou._

_No teasin,_

_You waited long enough._

_Go deep,_

_Imma throw it at ya,_

_Can't catch it._

_Don't hold back,_

_You know I like it rough._

_Know I'm feelin ya, huh._

_Know you liking it, huh._

_So why you standing over there with ya clothes on,_

_Baby strip down for me,_

_Go on take em off._

_Don't worry baby,_

_Imma meet you half way,_

_Cause I know you wanna see me._

_No heels,_

_No shirt,_

_No skirt,_

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans,_

_Take em off,_

_Wanna feel your skin._

_You a beast, oh._

_You know that I like that._

_Come on baby,_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_All in baby,_

_Don't hold nothing back._

_Wanna take control,_

_Nothing wrong with that._

_Say you liking how I feel,_

_Ain't gotta tell me that._

_Just put your skin baby on my skin._

_No heels,_

_No shirt,_

_No skirt,_

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans,_

_Take em off,_

_Wanna feel your skin._

_You a beast, oh._

_You know that I like that._

_Come on baby,_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_No heels,_

_No shirt,_

_No skirt,_

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans,_

_Take em off,_

_Wanna feel your skin._

_You a beast, oh._

_You know that I like that._

_Come on baby,_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

_All I wanna see you in_

_All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh._

When Jessie looked at everyone else they were fanning themselves. She laughed. Mage spoke through the speaker.

"Now that was hot doll. Keep that up and at your first concert you'll have all the boys drooling." Jasper frowned and pressed his mike.

"On second thought Darlin' sing horribly." Jessie laughed and waited as the next song began.

_You Got Me_

_You Got Me_

_You Got Me_

_You Got Me_

_Speechless_

_Where you been Baby_

_Waiting for you all day_

_Waiting for you to use the key_

_That opens my place_

_My heart starts trembling_

_As I hear your foot steps pace_

_Lock opens Door Knob turns_

_There appears your face_

_Going out my head I think_

_I'm losing all my mind_

_Drive me crazy Burning Candles_

_Making Love all Night_

_Feels so Strange_

_It feels So crazy_

_To be in your World_

_In your arms_

_Lost For Words_

_You Got Me_

_You Got Me_

_You Got Me_

_You Got Me _

_Speechless_

_Layin' so closely_

_I feel your skin Rubbin' and touchin' me_

_Only Sweat Between us_

_Feelin' you kissin' and pleasin' me_

_I rub your back_

_I kiss your neck_

_I know that you love when we touch like that_

_I can feel you need me_

_Feels so good to me_

_Feels so good to me_

_Going out my head I think_

_I'm losing all my mind_

_Drive me crazy Burning Candles_

_Making Love all Night_

_Feels so Strange_

_It feels So crazy_

_To be in your World_

_In your arms_

_Lost For Words_

_You Got Me_

_You Got Me_

_You Got Me_

_You Got Me_

_Speechless_

_Yes, Yes, Yes_

_Yes, Yes, Yes_

_Speechless _

_All I can say is_

_Yes, Yes, Yes_

_All I can say is_

_Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes_

_Kiss Me_

_Hold Me_

_You've Got Me_

_Speechless_

When Jessie looked out Jasper was eyeing her with lust. Mage was leaning on the studio producer.

"Umm Guys" Everyone snapped out of it.

"Oh that was great Jessie. Now we have a few more songs then we go to the CD signing. So snap to it."


	11. Slow Dance

I don't own Twilight.

Then guys I'm sorry for the whole No Update thing. I've been busy. With Band and school.

Ok Here's the Story

JBJCJBJCJBJCJBJC

Jessie recorded her last song and then Maggie rushed her and Jasper into a car and sped off to Port Angeles for her CD signing.

"Ok. Jessie you'll only be here for about 3 hours then it's off to New York for the The Avengers." Jessie grabbed Jasper's hand as they pulled up to the Music store. There was already a crowd screaming as they saw the car pull up. Maggie got out first. Then Jasper and he stuck his hand out for Jessie. She put on a smile then grabbed his hand and stepped out of the car. The screaming increased 10.

"AMBER! OMG AMBERRRR" Jessie smiled and waved at the crowd. She was ushered into the store and sat at a table. She nodded and they began to slowly let people into the store. THe first one was a little girl.

" Hello Sweetie. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Amber can I please have your autograph?"

"Why of course you can sweetheart. And who am I making it out to?"

"Alice."

"Awesome did you know that is Jazz's sister's name?" Alice looked at Jasper who was smiling and nodding at her. " To Alice. Rock on and Rock Hard." She gave to cd back to the little girl and she smiled before giving it to Jasper who looked surprised.

"Can you sign it too Mr.?" Jazz grabbed a pen and wrote his name on the cd right next to Jessie's. The day continued on and they left around 8:30. The première started at 12 so they had 4 hours to get to New York. They were driven to the airport and took a private jet. Both Jessie and Jasper were primped and dressed while they were on the plane. They got off and were rushed into a limo and then driven to the premiere.

"Jazz." Jasper turned his head to her.

"Yes. Darlin'?"

"Did Mage tell you how long I was gonna be on tour?" Jasper wrinkled his nose.

"No. But hopefully it's not too long. I'll miss you." Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean. You're coming too." Jasper kissed her nose and smirked.

"That's what I was hopin' you'd say." The car stopped and the door was opened. Jasper stepped out first and held his hand out for Jessie. She took it and stepped gracefully out of the car. The paparazzi went crazy snapping pictures. Jessie held onto Jasper's arm and they both walked on the red caret smiling and posing for the cameras. They finally entered the lobby of the theatre where all the A-Listers were conversing.

"OMG!" Jasper looked at Jessie with a raised eyebrow."It's Robert Downey Jr. 'e's my idol." Jasper growled playfully into her ear.

"I don't have to worry about another man do I Darlin'?" Jessie shook her head but dragged Jessie over to the man. HE was currently turned towards another actor. Jessie tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and began speaking only to look up to meet Jessie's eyes.

"Now that's a woman." Jessie giggled and Jasper held her tighter. Robert held up his hands on a peaceful sign "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing I just wanted to meet the man that I've admired since I was a child." Jessie held out her hand. "I'm Amber." He shook her hand and turned to Jasper doing the same thing.

"Well it's nice to know that I've inspired someone with my line of work. Now if you'll excuse me I think the Movie is about to start." Jessie smiled and bid him good-bye. She leaned on Jasper and they walked in to watch the movie.

~JBJCJBJCJBJCJBJCJBJC~

Jessie and Jasper were packing getting ready for Jessie to go on tour. Alice was babbling next to them.

"Now look here's my list of souvenirs. They're listed by Country and then Item." Jessie laughed and continued to fill her bag. Leah and Seth ran in a jumped on her. Everyone else filed in the room and Emmett snickered.

"Dog Pile." Rosalie slapped him on the neck. She began filling Jessie's bag with things that were lying on the bed. Then one of Jessie's songs came on the radio. They all danced and helped Jessie and Jasper pack. After that they went into the living room and just laughed and talked about everything.

"Ok you guys who wants to watch a movie." Alice was bouncing on her toes in front of everyone.

"I think that's a good idea. This is our last night altogether for 3 months." Carlisle hugged Esme to his side. Alice squealed and popped in a horror comedy.

~JBJCJBJCJBJCJBJCJBJC~

~Palace of Auburn Hills~

"AMBER! AMBER! AMBER!" Jessie rose up out of the bottom of the stage slowly and started singing as the crowd got louder.

"_I been Everywhere Man,_

_Lookin' for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all Night Long_

_I've been Everywhere Man,_

_Lookin' for you babe_

_Lookin' for you babe_

_Searchin' for you babe_

_Where Have you Been" _Jessie poked one of the male dancers.

"_Cause I haven't seen you out_

_Are you hiding from me yeah,_

_Somewhere in the crowd" _Jessie was lifted above the crowd using invisible wires. They all went crazy.

"_Where have you been, _

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life" _During the music break Jessie landed on the stage and began to dance with the picked back up on the song by pushing her dancing partner away and circling him.

"_I been Everywhere Man,_

_Lookin' for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all Night Long_

_I've been Everywhere Man,_

_Lookin' for you babe_

_Lookin' for you babe_

_Searchin' for you babe_

_Where Have you Been_

_Cause I haven't seen you out_

_Are You hiding from me yeah_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

__Where have you been, __

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life" _She danced around again during the music break.

"_Where have you been all my life_

_(You) You can Have me all you want_

_Anyway! AnyDay_

_To show me where you are tonight" _She got lifted in the arms of two of the male dancers in a pyramid.

_"_I been Everywhere Man,__

_Lookin' for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all Night Long_

_I've been Everywhere Man,_

_Lookin' for you babe_

_Lookin' for you babe_

_Searchin' for you babe_" She dismounted and walked to the front of the stage.

"HELLO! MICHIGAN!" Eveyone went crazy. "Who's gonna rock the house tonight?"

"AMBER! AMBER! AMBER!" She smiled.

"I just love being a girl. Shopping, Clothes, and Boys." The crowd screamed louder.

"_Come here baby_

_Sometimes I just wanna dance with you_

_Hold me like this, just rock with me_

_Put your arms around me boy _

_I got something to show you tonight_

_And you know I need your undivided attention baby_

_Ain't no other girl that can rock your world like I_

_So rewind, make this moment last forever babe_

_It feels like your body is calling me_

_But I don't, I don't want to come on too strong_

_But something happens when we slow dance_

_I try to be lady like, I got you here tonight_

_But something happens when we slow dance_

_Talking with my fingertips, yeah, yeah_

_I got so much to say babe_

_Words just get in the way baby, the way baby_

_Let's see can you read my hips_

_Read between the lines as we bump and grind_

_Just makes it better from behind_

_So one more time_

_So rewind, make this moment last forever babe_

_It feels like your body is calling me_

_I don't want to come on too strong_

_But something happens when we slow dance_

_I try to be lady like, I got you here tonight_

_But something happens when we slow dance_

_Got you in my element_

_Time to represent who you with_

_The whole world's staring at the both of us_

_And I'm giving you all my love_

_Got you in my element_

_Time to represent who you with_

_The whole world's staring at the both of us_

_And I'm giving you all my love_

_This one's for the dance floor, strictly for the dance floor_

_This one's for the dance floor, strictly for the dance floor_

_This one's for the dance floor, strictly for the dance floor_

_This one's for the dance floor, strictly for the, yeah_

_I don't want to come on too strong_

_But something happens when we slow dance_

_I try to be lady like but I got you here tonight_

_But something happens when we slow dance_

_I like that one_

_Just rock with me"_


	12. S&M

Hey you guys.. Again sorry. Good News... My Hometown Band is Marching in the Inaugural Parade in January...

The songs from like the last two chaprter are Skin- Rihanna, Speechless- Beyonce , Where Have You Been- Rihanna, SLow Dance- Keri Hilson

Anywho here is the story. Enjoy.

JBJCJBJCJBJCJBJC

Jessie looked out at all her fans and smiled.

"So what about the fellas... You guys have it good too. All the sexy ladies."Jessie giggled and motioned for song to come on. "You know I have my own boy. or Man. This one is just for him.

"_Na na na, __Come on_

_Na na na, __Come on_

_Na na na na na, __Come on_

_Na na na, __Come on_

_Come on, __Come on_

_Na na na na, __Come on_

_Na na na, __Come on_

_Na na na na na, __Come on_

_Na na na, __Come on_

_Come on, __Come on_

_Na na na na_

_Feel's so good being bad _

_There's No Way I'm Turning Back_

_Now The Pain is My Pleasure _

_And Nothing Can Measure_

_Love is Great, Love is Fine_

_Out the Box, Outta Line_

_The Affliction of the Feeling_

_Leaves Me Wanting More" _Jessie got down on her knees and began crawling towards the front of the stage. She reacheed the edge and sat up swaying her body.

"_Cause I may be bad,_

_But I'm perfectly Good at it_

_Sex in the Air_

_I Don't Care I love the Smell of it_

_Sticks and Stones May break my bones_

_But Chains and Whips excite me_

__Cause I may be bad,__

_But I'm perfectly Good at it_

_Sex in the Air_

_I Don't Care I love the Smell of it_

_Sticks and Stones May break my bones_

_But Chains and Whips excite me_

_Na na na na, Come on_

_Come on, Come on_

_I like it, Like it_

_Come on, Come on_

_Come on, I like it_

_Like it, Come on_

_Come on, Come on_

_I like it, Like it_

_Come on, Come on_

_Come on, I like it_

_Like it" _She got up and began dancing sensually. She looked it where Jasper would be and held his eyes.

"_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, outtta line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

__Cause I may be bad,__

_But I'm perfectly Good at it_

_Sex in the Air_

_I Don't Care I love the Smell of it_

_Sticks and Stones May break my bones_

_But Chains and Whips excite me_

_Na na na na, Come on_

_Come on, Come on_

_I like it, Like it_

_Come on, Come on_

_Come on, I like it_

_Like it, Come on_

_Come on, Come on_

_I like it, Like it_

_Come on, Come on_

_Come on, I like it_

_Like it_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And _

_M...M...M_

_Oh, I Love the Feelin'_

_You Bring To me_

_Oh You turn me on_

_It's Exactly What I've Been Yearning For_

_Give It to me Strong_

_And Meet me in my Boudoir_

_Make my body say Ah Ah Ah_

_I Like It, Like it_

_Na na na na, Come on_

_Come on, Come on_

_I like it, Like it_

_Come on, Come on_

_Come on, I like it_

_Like it, Come on_

_Come on, Come on_

_I like it, Like it_

_Come on, Come on_

_Come on, I like it_

_Like it_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M" _Jessie smirked at the Thunderous Screams and the next song began to play.

Yup she was in her element.

JBJCJBJCJBJCJBJCJBJCJBJC

Jessie groaned as Jasper jammed two fingers into her. She tried to move her restrained arms. Jasper continued to play her body like a violin. He kissed down her body and his tongue joined his fingers. Jessie moaned as his tongue worked her body. Bringing her to the edge only to pull back and repeat the process. She was almost in tears.

"Jazz please, Please." Jasper smirked and rubbed her playing dumb.

"What is it that you want sweetheart?" Jessie whimpered.

"I want you in me. I want you pound me into the mattress. I wanna cum oh God Please let me cum." Jasper grinned and positioned himself before snapping his hips forward and entering her with one thrust.

"God darlin' you're so tight." Jasper began moving his hips making a pattern of fast and then slow. He bit her neck making her cry out. Prolonging Jessie's orgasm. A couple more thrust and she tipped over.

"Oh fuck." Her body spasmed. Jasper waited until she stilled and untied her. Jessie was still dazed so allowed Jasper to do what he wanted. He flipped her onto her stomach and tied her hands back to the bedpost. He pulled her body up until she was on her knees the leaned over her to whisper in her ear.

"I ain't done yet darlin'" Jessie groaned when Jasper entered her from this new position. He held on to her hips and drove into her making Jessie moan with each sinful thrust of his hips. He slowed down and stopped making Jessie whimper.

"No. Don't stop Jazz please. Please." He rolled his hips making her moan.

"Relax darlin'" JAsper smirked and started moving again. He picked up the speed as he felt his own orgasm approaching. "Cum with me darlin'. Let my name spill from those beautiful lips." Jasper reached around and pinched her clit making Jessie scream his name and cum. He followed right after her. They rode out their orgasm and Jasper bit her neck where her claiming mark is. Jessie growledSHi. When they came down from their high he rolled off of her and untied her arms pulling her close.

"Jazz where did that come from?" Jasper rubbed his face in her hair.

"Do you understand how hot you looked when you were singing S&M. Watching those hips move just for me. Knowing that they were mine." As he spoke Jasper trailed a finger down her body making her shiver. "You do things to my body darlin'." Jessie giggled.

"I love you Jazz."

"I love you Jess." They kissed and Jessie drifted off to sleep. They had a plane to catch at 6.

~JCJBJCJBJCJBJCJBJCJBJCJB~

BJCC Arena

Birmingham Alabama

6:35

Jessie stood on stage waiting for her que. When she got it a single light turned on her causing the crowd to go crazy.

"_I don't wanna be the girl that laughs the loudest_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that girl at four o'clock in the mornin'_

_Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home" _Jessie slowly walked off of the platfrom she was on.

"_Ahhhhh-Ahhhhh Sun is blindin'_

_I-I stayed up again_

_Oh-Oh I'm findin'_

_That's not the way I want my story to end_

_I'm safe, Up High_

_Nothing can touch me_

_Why do I feel this party's over_

_No Pain, Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good Sober" _She acted out a story with the dancers.

"_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence_

_THe quiet scares me cause it screams the truth_

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_

_Cause I won't remember_

_Save your breath_

_Cause what's the use_

_Ahhhh-Ahhhh Night is callin'_

_And it whis[ers to me softly _

_"Come and Play"_

_Ahhh-Ahhhh I have fallin'_

_And if I let myself go_

_I'm the only one to blame"_Jessie paused and stared out at the crowd breathing heavily. She spread her arms straight out and fell backwards of the stage. THe crowd went wild with confusion. The lights shut off and then...

"_I'm safe up high_

_Nothing can touch me"_ Jessie popped into the air appearing to be soaring above the crowd.

"_But why do I feel this party's over_

_No pain, Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

_Comin' Down, Comin Down, Comin Down_

_Spin Around, Spin Around, Spin Around_

_Lookin' for myself _

_Sober_

_Comin' Down, Comin Down, Comin Down_

_Spin Around, Spin Around, Spin Around_

_Lookin' for myself _

_Sober_

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_

_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry, never again_

_Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend_

_Oh Oh_

_I'm safe, Up High_

_Nothing can touch me_

_Why do I feel this party's over_

_No Pain, Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good Sober_

_I'm safe, Up High_

_Nothing can touch me_

_Why do I feel this party's over_

_No Pain, Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good Sober_

_How do I feel this good Sober?" _Jessie let the last note hang in the air. Instead of engaging the crowd the next song started to play and she launched off the rest of the concert.

JBJCJBJCJBJCJBJCJBJCJBJCJB

Jessie stepped off the plane with Jasper. They were at the Airport in Seattle. Jessie squealed when she saw Alice, Rosalie and Leah and ran to them.

"Oh my gosh I've missed you guys so much."

"Come come. Let's go home." Alice latched on to her arm and dragged her and Jasper to one of the cars.


	13. We're Sorry

Eyyo. I've been busy with ACT stuff and I'm happy to announce I got a 23 but enjoy. Anything recognizable is not mine.

Chapter 12- We're Sorry

Jessie was relaxing in the kitchen with Seth and Leah. Everyone else went hunting.

"I'm bored."

"I am too Seth." Jessie walked into the living room and layed out on the couch. As soon as she got comfortable her nose twitched. She got up and snarled.

"What the fuck. Are you fucking kidding me." Seth smelled the air and Leah growled when she caught the scent. They followed Jessie who ran out the door and shifted before reaching the steps. She howled loudly and took off towards the smell. They reached a clearing and glared at the pack. Jessie turned human not caring if she was naked." What the hell do you want?" Sam, Paul, and Jacob walked into the trees and came back with some cut offs on.

"Jess. I...I.." She snarled.

"Spit it out. What the fuck do you want?" Jacob stepped forward a little. Leah growled.

"Jess we are so sorry." Jessie snorted.

"You think I don't know that. You're all fuckin' sorry." Paul flinched.

"Please Jess just give us a chance." Jessie bristled but nodded.

"You have 10 minutes. To say what you need to say." Sam ducked his head.

"Jessie. I was wrong. We were wrong. We should have told you. And believe me.. nothing is the same with you gone." Paul looked at her.

"I hurt you so bad. I promised and I hurt you. I don't know what I could do. to make it up to you. But Jess. We can't live without you." Jacob looked down.

"I miss you Jay. It's not right at home. Dad can't even pass your room without looking like he's going to fall apart. I need my twin back Jess. I was so wrong. And it's worse on my end because I can feel you. I felt how you did when you found out. I'm...I'm sorry Jay. Please just forgive me. Please." Jessie fought back the tears that were building.

"I wanted to die. I felt like I was drowning. Emmett found me. He says I was shivering. I felt cold to him. A fucking vampire. Then Jasper. I imprinted and I've never been happier. I...I forgive you all. But it'll take me a while to somewhat forget. It'll never be the same. But I forgive you." Jacob walked forward he was in touching distance Jessie pulled him into a hug. He shuddered when he felt her. He wrapped his arms around her almost as if he didn't wanna let go. A couple of minutes went past when all the wolves bounded to where they are and tackled them. Paul and Sam stayed where they were. Jessie laughed then pushed them away. "Go home. I'll call sometimes and in the future visit. But only when I'm ready." They nodded and started disappearing into the other side of the field." Jake" He turned to look at her. "I'll call dad later." Jake smiled and ran off to join everyone else. She waited and then turned to Seth and Leah. They looked at her and she smiled before fainting. Seth caught her and Leah changed to put her on his back correctly. She phased back and they ran to the house where the Cullen's had returned to. Jasper saw Jessie and immediately went to get her off Seth's back.

"What happened?" Jasper cradled her in his arms. Seth and Leah changed back in the trees and got dressed.

"We had a little chat with the pack. They apologized and she just collapsed when they walked away. Jasper rocked her gently in his arms. SHe curled closer to him.

"I'll take her upstairs." Jasper held her tight and took her up to their room. He laid her in their bed and laid next to her.

~The Next Day~

Jessie rolled over in Jasper's arms. Jasper chuckled when she stretched her body like a cat.

"Jessie. You want food?" Jessie nodded. Jasper carried her downstairs and Esme sat a plate in front of her.

"Thank you" She dug in and laughed at the jokes Rosalie was making about Edward.

"Haha... and then he goes. Hey F.I.S.H." Everyone laughed and Jessie smiled at Jasper before grabbing his hand.

"Come on I have a surprise for you." Everyone smiled and watched them walk into the living room. Jessie led Jasper to the Piano and sat next to him. "I wrote this a couple days ago and I wanted to sing it to you." Jasper kissed her hand and let it go so she could play. Jessie began the song.

"_If I'm the work of art Ya say ya see_

_Make me a Masterpiece_

_If love is the picture painted to be_

_Could you make it beautiful for me_

_I'll keep that picture Forever_

_Sign it and send to my heart, heart_

_And in return I'll write you this letter_

_I'm so thankful and so happy_

_I got someone who loves me_

_And who Paints Me Pretty_

_Paint me (yea)_

_Paint me (yea)_

_Just make it beautiful for me_

_Paint me pretty_

_Paint me_

_Paint me beautiful oh_

_He takes me away with the work of his hand_

_Make me beautiful again_

_This portrait is his heart, his everything_

_And when they ask him what it means_

_He says, I'll keep this one forever_

_Dates back to the day when I felt my heart_

_That's why I sit here and write you this letter_

_I've never been so happy_

_And I know you love me cause you paint me pretty_

_Paint me (yea)_

_Paint me_

_Just make it beautiful for me (could you make it beautiful for me yea)_

_And paint me pretty_

_Paint me (yea),_

_Paint me (yea) beautiful ohhh_

_Dear you when I close my eyes_

_And life becomes dreams, I think of you_

_And when I open my eyes_

_And daydream on what I've seen, I still think of you_

_Promise...me when I look out my window_

_Your face I still see_

_My baby, I need you now, please stay with me_

_Forever in your arms_

_Sincerely yours" _Jessie played the last few notes and ended the song. She peeked at Jasper and almost cried by the amount of love he had in his eyes. Jasper touched her cheek gently and kissed her while projecting all his love and affection to Jessie. The emotions made Jessie cry in joy. She pressed her lips closer to his. The rest of the Cullens stood smiling in the background.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

Jessie played with her hands as she stood in front of a familiar door. She sighed and knocked on the door. She waited a couple of minutes and the door was opened.

"Hello..." Billy stared up at her.

"Dad." He touched her hand and she fell to her knees in front of him.

"Jess." He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. "I'm so sorry Jessie. I'm so sorry."

"I know dad. I know." She hugged him tighter. Jacob stood with the pack near the trees. "We'll try to make this better dad."


End file.
